random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Moana
Here's my second Random-ness Sins movie evaluation! Get comfortable... or get a canoe. Whatever feels better. *Two Disney Logos takes up far too much time. (ding) *Narration. (ding) *How did Maui stumble upon Tefitti's island? Did he just look for an island that looked like a sleeping woman? (ding) *Not only can Maui shape-shift, but he can move anything he's holding into the appropriate appendage when he shape-shifts as well. (ding) *Yeah, Grandma, don't tell such horrible stories to toddlers. (ding) *Movie steals the "over-protective father" cliche from Finding Nemo. (ding) *Moana may have helped the turtle get into the ocean, but it COULD have been eaten by a barracuda or something. (ding) *Ocean OP, pls nerf. (ding) *"Time skips during song montage" cliche. (ding) *It should not be that easy to crack open a coconut. (ding) *Not only is Moana's father over-protective, but he also hates the ocean, all because of that one friend who died because of an ocean storm. (ding) *I'm going to remove a sin for Moana's honestly excellent singing. (gnid) *Inconvenient coral is inconvenient. (ding) *Question: Why did the pig ever agree to get on the boat in the first place? (ding) *"When I die, I'm going to come back as manta ray." - Grandma. And believe it or not, she actually does! (ding) *Why didn't Moana's father burn all the hidden boats? They're just bamboo and fabric! (ding) *Banging a drum triggers an ancestral YouTube video confirming to Moana that her ancestors were voyagers... what? (ding) *"I should have burned those boats a long time ago!" - Moana's Father. See? You could have done so! Nobody was stopping you! (ding) *"Character who is supposed to be dying finds the strength to provide plot-relevant information" cliche. (ding) *This chicken is so hilarious he deserves a sin removal. (gnid) *Tip for Moana: Don't go sailing until you learn how to. (ding) *This storm went from on the horizon to on top of her in about three seconds. (ding) *Moana needs the ocean to point out the obvious for her, which suggests that Moana is an idiot. (ding) *"I killed an eel, I buried its guts, out came a tree where you got coconuts!" - Maui. It doesn't matter if this is true, I'm still sinning it. (ding) *Moana went from disliking the song to liking it in about two minutes, possibly less. (ding) *I'm sorry, Maui, but "in ma belly" is a registered trademark and you should be sued. (ding) *The ocean is doing all the heavy lifting here. Seriously. (ding) *Movie steals the "serious grown-up paired up with less serious kid" cliche from Once Upon a Time, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and too many others to name. (ding) *This boat is somehow able to go from 0 to hyperspeed in an instant. (ding) *How does breathing in the ocean make it warmer? (ding) *The "Realm of Monsters" should be renamed the "Realm of Ex Machina". (ding) *Sven? (ding) *That crab thing couldn't tell whether the fake Heart of Tefitti was fake or not. (ding) *Breaking the fourth wall(?)! (ding) *It took five minutes of talking for Maui to become able to use his fish hook powers again. (ding) *Ghost hugging. (ding) *Ghost singing. (ding) *Either Moana is OP at diving or the ocean is making her dive. Hard to tell. (ding) *Why would Tekah leave open space in her barrier thing? (ding) *I should have seen this plot twist coming, but I really didn't. Well played. (gnid) *Given the lack of food, I'm surprised they didn't eat the pig while she was away. (ding) *'MOVIE SIN TALLY:' 035 *'SENTENCE:' Burning boats